Bonnie's Findings
by SasukeU16
Summary: It was the usual night except Bonnie wasn't feeling up to par, Freddy talked him into being cheered up. Bonnie goes on his way, curiosity getting to him, He choose a different path, What will he come across? Welcome to Freddy's, Sequel
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night around 12:00 AM, Sitting on the Show Stage was the pizza places entertainment. Freddy FazBear, Chica the Chicken and lastly Bonnie the Bunny, they had been there since the opening of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. It was a great business, it was slow these days because of the bite of 87. The three heard of the incident but they never found out who or what did it. Both Bonnie and Chica assumed it was Freddy but the owner let him get away with it. As usual the three were waiting for the right time to dash off to their nightly routine to terrorize the security guard.

Chica turned to Bonnie, she jumped up and down hyper. "Can I move first this time, Bonnie?"

"Go ahead, C-Chica." Bonnie replied.

Chica giggled excitedly before hugging both Freddy and Bonnie. "I'm gonna go my usual route, Bonnie you stay with the left, Okayyy? We have to get to the new security guard and turn him into us, What's his name again?"

"Chica, The fellas name is Mike Schmidt ." Freddy adds jumping into the conversation as he straightened his black top hat.

"Hehe, I gotta go, Good luck getting into the room, Come on cupcake let's go!" Chica shouts talking to her cupcake, she turned away from the two before leaving the Show Stage.

The Freddy and Bonnie stayed silent for a while, Bonnie looked around the room shyly, it felt weird being in the same room as Freddy, He never felt this way before but every time he looked at Freddy or Freddy talked to him, he felt Freddy wanted to snap his neck, He adverted his eyes from Freddy and looked down at the floor, He felt the worst, he'd always feel like this when ever night came along, In the day time he was perfectly fine, He had his guitar to get him through the day. He glanced over at Freddy.

"F-Freddy, I don't want to do this anymore..." Bonnie says shyly as his voice was dripping with sadness.

"Bonnie, You can't back out of this. Chica and I need you, The three of us are all we have, We're a team." Freddy states his voice worried that Bonnie was going to leave them to do this all by their selves.

"You're right...I'm sorry Freddy, I always have these doubts, I shouldn't let them get to me...I'm going to go do my route now." Bonnie replies as he slowly walked off going on the left side of the building as Chica scouted the right.

Bonnie walked slowly down the halls. It was an odd night for Bonnie, Usually Bonnie would be down those halls in a heartbeat and up the security guards door by now but Bonnie didn't feel as up to it, for the past couple of nights he felt like this.

For the hell of it, Bonnie decided to take a different path, He walked down the long path before coming along a booth that had a curtain, A chain was closing it off with a sign saying 'out of order.'

The purple bunny was curious of its findings, He slowly walked closer to the booth, even more the curiosity got the best of him, He lifted the drape slowly to take a peek at what was inside.

The drape flew open, the chain broken, Bonnie fell backwards landing on the ground as his findings stepped out, He looked up at the mysterious fox that was standing in front of him.

Bonnie sat there shocked at finding another one of just like him, Just like Freddy and just like Chica, never did he think there was another in this place. He stayed silent as the Fox bent down to be eye level with him, He held out a hand and only smiled what seemed a sincere good smile.

"Come on you can take my hand, Matey. I'm not gonna bite." The Fox says.

The bunny shyly took his hand and jumped to his feet facing him, he was a fox pirate, he stood a few inches taller than him, The pirate stared into Bonnie's pink eyes, Bonnie did the same staring into his.

Foxy coughs breaking the silence that field the small room. "The names Foxy the Fox, It sure does get lonely down here, What brings you down here?" Foxy asks.

"My name's Bonnie, Bonnie the Bunny. I was adventuring down other paths and I wondered up here...How long have you been here, Foxy?" Bonnie questions his curiosity getting to him.

"As long as you have. I've been down here the whole time, You and the others haven't seen me because I rarely come out...I was accused of biting one of the kids in 1987, I was then placed in here with an 'out of order.' sign keeping the kids away." Foxy answers.

"I'm sorry you had to face the torture of being closed off...You should try being in my shoes." Bonnie replies.

"What could you do, I'm sorry to say but you just seem so sweet and adorable to do anything bad." Foxy replies with a cheeky smile.

A light pink blush appeared across Bonnie's cheeks. "T-Thank you, That's nice of you to say."

"So what do you do?" Foxy questions.

"Bonnie!" The familiar voice of Freddy Frazbear shouted angrily from down the hall, It seemed he hadn't moved from the Show Stage.

"I-I gotta go, Foxy. It was nice meeting you." Bonnie stutters as he turns to leave. Foxy pulls him back.

"A-Are you gonna come back and see me again soon, Please say you will, Bonnie?" Foxy asks trying not to act so desperate for the company.

"Maybe, We'll see." Bonnie replies before walking off to leave the fox.

"See ya, Lad!" Foxy shouts before turning to go back inside his booth.


	2. Chapter 2

In the party room as the children ran around the building enjoying their time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, They giggled not having a care in the world, they played and took pictures with Chica the Chicken, Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny.

The three of them stood on the stage, Chica sung the backup vocals, Freddy was the singer and Bonnie stood back strumming on his guitar. As they placed with smiles on their faces, Bonnie couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach, he felt sick thinking about their actions at night, in the day they act so sweet while at night they terrorize the security guard.

Once he got back that night Freddy had chewed him out because Mike the Security guard had survived the night, Freddy asked him if he had even tried to get to Mike's door. Bonnie lied saying he tried but Mike was a fast worker, he was able to shut the door on him every time he attempted he made to get to him.

He could have told his friends that he had found another of them, Foxy the Fox was his name. Bonnie didn't feel ready to tell Freddy and Chica, He wanted to get to know the fox before the others, the bunny felt selfish but in a long time in a while he just didn't care. He knew he had to tell them sometime soon but for now it was his secret.

Foxy sat in the booth looking at the dark walls normally he would be resting the day away but today he was excited for midnight to come around, he peeked out the blue curtain glancing at the clock it was going by so slow even though it was 7:45 pm.

Before he moved back into the booth, He stopped and stared at the Bunny he met last night, He observed the other two the chicken and the bear, He had heard of those two actually all of them from the boss talking to the security guards in the pass, He wanted to meet them for so long but couldn't risk it because he didn't want to be dismantled and thrown away. Now he was fine, He was happy to have met at least one of them, He turned his attention back to the bunny he couldn't help but keep his gaze on the most. he hoped he would show up tonight. Something about the bunny intrigued him, he thought he was simply adorable. Foxy knew it was just last night he met him but he felt he could get used to Bonnie the Bunny, he was fond of him. The red fox smiled to himself before quickly moving back inside before the guard who was walking by saw him peeking his head out.

~Hours Later~ 12:00 AM

Bonnie stood with Chica and Freddy in the Show room, they were waiting until the boss finished giving Mike the Security guard the instructions for the night.

"Bon, How about you sit this one out, You seem out of it, I'll take over for you tonight and then tomorrow you can return to your job." Freddy says.

"No! I mean I can handle it, I have before." Bonnie answers straightening himself up before the two suspected there was something wrong with him.

"Wanna switch routes tonight, You go right and I'll go left?" The happy Chicken, Chica questions resting her hands on Bonnie's shoulders staring at him hyped up as usual, He learned Chica loved the night, that she was fond of messing with the guards.

"Thank you for the offer C-Chica, but I like my route." Bonnie answers.

"No prob. I'll always look out for you, Bonnie!" Chica shouts as she batted her eyelashes happily.

The purple bunny patted both of their shoulders before leaving them going his way. The purple bunny took his usual route before turning to go down that long hallway coming across it, He stood in front of the booth, Foxy lived in.

"F-Foxy, A-Are you awake?" Bonnie shyly asks to get his attention.

Jumping out of the booth, Foxy gave Bonnie a tight hug, twirling him around like a doll before stopping and pulling away to face him, he grinned happily." I'm so happy to see you, Bon Bon."

"I'm happy to see you again, Foxy. All day I've thought about this." Bonnie replies with a small smile as he looked down with a hint of blush, he blushed more as he looked up and saw Foxy was still holding him close.

"You know you had my mind racing all day, I couldn't even get a wink of sleep today." Foxy says with a joking chuckle.

"Is that all you've been doing for all these years you've been locked in here?" Bonnie questions curiously.

"Me' routine is in the day I sleep, When It is night I stay here and once in a while I cheek on the captain" Foxy answers clearing it up.

"Interesting, F-Foxy." Bonnie comments.

"So what do you do at night, Mate?" Foxy questions.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Maybe next time." Bonnie answers.

"So it's settled, there is a next time, Eh?" Foxy comments.

Bonnie giggles. "Yes."

"Great, I'm glad to hear that, Bon Bon." Foxy says with a smile.

Bonnie smiles back, He questioned to himself when Foxy moved in closer than before, He saw him reaching for his neck, He tensed as he felt Foxy's paw and his metal hook touch his neck, the cold of his hook sent a shiver up his spine. He calmed when he saw Foxy was only fixing his red bow tie that was off to the side.

"The kids must have been messing with your cute little bow tie, Mate." Foxy justifies his actions for reaching out to him out of the blue like that.

"T-Thank you, Foxy." Bonnie says as he stared into Foxy's eye and eye patch, Foxy moved closer into him as he stared back at Bonnie.

Bonnie blushed even more, their lips were close to meeting until the radio on Bonnie came on interrupting them.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Please, help me!" Chica shouts terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Please help me!" Chica cried terrified into her radio. Her voice rung in Bonnie's ears.

"I'm sorry Foxy, I have to go!" Bonnie shouts as he darted off the direction he knew Chica was in

"Bonnie!" Foxy shouted darting off as well running off after Bonnie to help him out, He didn't know what was going on but Bonnie seemed frantic as he ran off.

Bonnie ran through the halls going from the storage room, turning and going into the cafeteria and ran down the bathroom. He got to the front of the building and stopped in his tracks seeing the yellow chicken kneeled on the ground, standing in front of her was a guy standing there, he was in all a black. Bonnie figured it must have been a robber because the security guards never came out from the room they were in.

"B-Bonnie!" Chica shouted happy to see the purple bunny, she went to stand up only to be pushed down by the man in black.

"Sir, Please don't hurt her, Just get out of here." Bonnie pleaded shyly stepping front to face the man.

"Oh God! Y-You talk to? This is one weird place...You stay back, I only came here for the money, Stay back or I swear I'll shoot you dead you freak!" The man stuttered as he pulled out a gun, He was shaking as he held it in front of the purple bunny who seemed not afraid.

"Please do as I say, I don't want to hurt you!" Bonnie cries.

"Go away or I swear I will hurt her or it!" The guy said pointing it to the chicken who was in tears.

"I'm afraid you said the wrong words, Sir. I gave you a way out but... I guess there's no stopping this now." Bonnie says as a wicked evil smile appeared on the bunnies face, his pink eyes glowed a red as he lunged at the man, A shot was heard all through the building.

Foxy stopped by the end of the bathroom, his heart raced as he heard the gun go off, He prayed the gun didn't hurt Bonnie, He stared running again speeding up as he came across the situation.

He saw the chicken was hunched over, her hands were over her head terrified as another creäture, A bear was next to her trying to sooth her cries. Foxy then looked down the hall seeing Bonnie crouched down over the human that laid on the ground, he saw the blood pouring out.

"B-Bonnie, A-Are you okay, Lad?" Foxy calls out as he slowly approached the bunny who looked away from him.

"D-Don't come any closer..." Bonnie cries.

"Bon Bon, A-Are you hurt, Mate?" Foxy asks as he was closer to Bonnie than before, He kneeled down to the bunny, he didn't know how to feel at this moment, his bunny seemed so grief-stricken, He just wanted to reach out hand hold him close.

Bonnie turns to Foxy, He's eyes with tears as they ran down his cheeks, blood stained his mouth. Bonnie lunged and collapsed into Foxy's arms bursting into more tears as he clung to the Fox.

"I-I"m a m-monster..." Bonnie cries.

"Bon Bon, Don't say that. You had to do what you needed to do, Your much more than a monster, Bon. Cheer up, Mate." Foxy says with a small smile on his face as he wiped the tears from the bunnies eyes. "Let's get you away from this person." Foxy adds as he stood up with Bonnie at his side who was still clinging onto his chest.

Bonnie pulled away and wiped the blood from his mouth, He slowly turned along with Foxy to face the other two, Freddy and Chica stood facing him.

"Who is this guy?" Freddy asks.

"I'm Foxy the Fox, I'm friends with Bonnie here." Foxy says.

"Hi! I'm Chica the Chicken, I must say I'm happy to see that there is another one of our kind running around here, It's nice to meet you, Foxy!" Chica says happily.

"Chica calm down, Bonnie are you saying you were hiding this from us, The times you were gone, the times Mike got away it's because you took a different route, that route that I told you to never take because I didn't know what was on that path. You had a job to do and you couldn't do it!" Freddy shouts chewing out Bonnie.

"Freddy, Your going too far you should be happy, Bonnie saved me, I could have been shot or worse torn apart by that freak. Bonnie lied to us, I know. But it's not important. What is important is now that we know there is another like us that we can let into our hearts." Chica says.

Freddy was about to go on, Ignoring Chica's words but he shut down. He turned away before saying. "Bonnie, You better work harder. You understand, The second you start to slack off again, I swear I will dismantle you, Got it?" Freddy threatens.

"G-Got it, I-I'm sorry, Freddy..." Bonnie apologizes with sadness in his voice.

"Let's get back, We don't have time to deal with the security guard." Freddy snaps.

"Bye Foxy, I hope to get to know you better, Bonnie, I'll let you have a few minutes with your boyfriend!" Chica cheers. She patted Bonnie on the back before running off the direction Freddy went.

Bonnie blushes. "I-I'm sorry about her, She's really nice when you get to know her."

"It's okay, no need to apologize, Laddy. That Freddy guy...I don't like him." Foxy says.

"He's just watching out for us, He's okay. I better go." Bonnie says turning to leave only to get tugged back by the red fox.

"Don't forget me, I would like to see you again, Matey." Foxy says with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting you, I will try to come around." Bonnie says looking down at the floor.

Foxy lifted Bonnie's chin, he cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him on the lips, He pulled away. "If you can't, I'll just have to find you then." Foxy comments with a smirk before walking off.

Bonnie stood there his cheeks were a dark shade or red, He straightened his tie before getting a move on to get back to where Freddy and Chica.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, The kids pizza place was running slow today, there hadn't been much costumers. The kids that were there ran around, They played with the others but mostly played with Bonnie. It seemed their love for the bunny clouded the smell of blood that was recently splattered on the purple bunny.

It was closing time, the janitor that cleaned at the end of the day took his time leaving, he stayed since it was only 11:50 AM talking with Mike the security guard for the night before Mike had to go to work at 12:00 AM.

Bonnie stood with Chica far away from Freddy who stood keeping his eye on the clock paying no attention to the bunny and the chicken.

"Oh my god, he kissed you!" She shouted lowly between the two, They didn't want to bother Freddy nor want him to catch wind of something going on with one of his partners in crime.

Bonnie nodded blushing his head off, Chica's face lit up like a Christmas tree, she squealed quietly and grabbed Bonnie's hand bouncing up and down happily.

"Are you going to see him again tonight, Please tell me you will." Chica says eagerly holding her hands together as if she was praying to the gods to let him say he was.

"No, I can't. I have to do my job or If I don't Freddy won't be happy." Bonnie answers.

"Oh don't listen to Grumpy Bear, Go see your Romeo!" Chica comments.

"I-I can't Chica, So can you please drop it." Bonnie responds asking her nicely.

Chica sighs and takes a deep breath, she fixed her apron straightening it. "Your lucky it's my time to take my leave, Bonnie."

Chica skips off happily leaves Bonnie and Freddy alone on the Show Stage, Freddy shifts turning to Bonnie. Bonnie glances over at him.

"Remember what I said, No slacking, No Foxy." Freddy says firmly stating what he wants from the bunny.

"I heard you, F-Freddy." Bonnie response quickly showing a fake smile hoping Freddy took it as a real genuine smile.

Freddy smiled. "Good, Now get out there and win us a Mike." Freddy said giving Bonnie a pat on Bonnie's back.

Bonnie took his leave to do his job, he scooped out the left side going from the Dining Area to the Back Stage, He went down the hall glancing down the way to the Pirates Cove he looked longingly before taking the other route going down the West Hall.

Foxy sat in his closed off booth, it felt like hours but then again it could have been, he always lost track of time when being closed off from the outside. he got up and peeked out the curtain. He read that the clock said 4:55 AM.

He's heart sank, his Bon Bon never came to see him, He was used to being alone for those nights but lately he was excited for these nights, He felt the nights would change, he didn't have to worry about being alone again now that he had Bonnie in his life. He wished he could have seen him even if it was only a minute, he would get what he could. Foxy figured after that damn bears threat he wouldn't have come. Foxy opened the curtain more, stepping out.

The purple bunny stood at the door for a while now. This had been his third attempt to get inside Mike's room. He was thankful that the door didn't slam into his nose as he ran to get in like last time. He moved back to the corner standing by the singing Freddy poster.

"I was right about this Mike guy, he is the fastest and smartest we've ever had...There's no way we are getting him tonight." Bonnie says.

Bonnie heard the metal door open, he was about to take off toward it, he stopped hearing footsteps coming his way, he figured it must have been Freddy but then again Freddy never ran.

He was surprised to see Foxy swiftly run past him. And soon after Bonnie heard a piercing loud scream come from the direction Foxy had gone. Just as he was about to go check it out Foxy had appeared in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Looks like ye' needed me' help. " Foxy says turning his smile into a smirk.

"Thank you, Foxy." Bonnie said with a small smile on his face, his arms stayed close by his side.

"I was happy to help Bon Bon. Now that ye have time, come back to my booth with me." Foxy says.

"I can't, I have to get back to the stage." Bonnie answers.

"Nope." Foxy replied not taking no as an answer he took the reluctant Bonnie's hand dragged him to his booth.

He dragged him all the way back to the booth, he dragged him inside closing the curtain, they sat face to face.

Bonnie locked around the small room, he was trying to avoid eye contact with the Fox. He swallowed clearing his throat. "It's small in here, H-How do you breath in here?"

"Easily mate, Let's talk about yesterday." Foxy says getting straight to the point of the reason he dragged the bunny in here.

"Y-Yesterday?" Bonnie stuttered trying to stall the Fox from going on, He knew Foxy could see right through it.

"How did ye' feel about me kiss ye'?" Foxy questioned.

Bonnie was now blushing red like a tomato. "I-I don't know."

Foxy moves in closer to the bunny removing what space was between the two. He stared at him while Bonnie tried to avoid him. Bonnie could feel his gaze piercing through him along with his hot breath against his neck. He felt the room get even more hotter than when they had stepped into the booth.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Foxy asks.

"I-I don't know." Bonnie answers.

"Is that a yes?" Foxy replies.

"I don't know." Bonnie responds.

Foxy snakes his arms around the bunny's waist as he leans in closer, he placed a passionate kiss on Bonnie's lips, Bonnie kisses the Fox back with just as much passion. The two pulled away gazing into one another.

"Say you'll be mine, Bonnie." Foxy says.

"I'll be yours as long as you'll be mine." Bonnie replies sincerely with a happy smile on his face.

Just like that the moment got interrupted when the curtain got ripped open by an angry Freddy, Bonnie looked terrified while Foxy only scowled at the bear, he hated the bear, how he treated Bonnie like he was his, like he couldn't do anything.

"I thought we were over this, Bonnie. Why did you disobey my orders?" Freddy asks his voice raging.

"I-I'm sorry, Freddy." Bonnie stutters.

"Get out here!" Freddy snaps pulling the bunny out of the booth.

"Please, I said I was sorry." Bonnie replies.

Foxy moved out of the booth standing in front of Bonnie protectively. "Freddy, Enough with your attitude. Bonnie can do whatever he wants, he doesn't belong to you. How can you treat him like this when all he has done is respect you and been nothing but nice to you."

"Shut up Foxy, You have no say in this." Freddy retorts.

"Now that I'm involved I do. For the record your guy is dead." Foxy says.

Freddy glares at Foxy before turning away. "Come on, Bonnie. Let's go."

He begins to walk off, Bonnie began to walk off only to stop, He looked back at Foxy sadly. Foxy looked back with just as much sadness.

"Bonnie!" Freddy shouts.

"I'm sorry, Foxy..." Bonnie says before turning to leave with Freddy.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, There were sounds of giggling children who pranced around the place having a good time as the music played, some were playing in the play pins.

In the Pirates Cove sat Foxy in his booth Foxy peeked his head out surveying the area, he watched the children enjoying their time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he always loved doing so to him it was a type of peace, he felt as he watched over them he was protecting them in a way. He ducked back inside for a brief moment when a little girl ran passed the booth. Once gone he peered out again, His gaze turned to the stage. Something was off about the entire thing. he saw Freddy singing and Chica standing next to him singing the backup vocals. What he didn't see and what he should have seen up on that stage completing the piece that they were playing, what should be standing next to the two was his Bonnie playing his guitar and interacting with the kids who loved him. He was now worried, especially what the bear's tone was with the bunny, how he snatched him out of the booth and made the bunny scared. He prayed Bonnie was okay, he took one last gaze before going back inside the booth, Foxy had to wait until night to find Bonnie.

Chica stood with Freddy, they watched at the remaining people left the building. They watched as the owner closed up leaving the new night guard, His name was Jeremy walk to his office. Once gone, Chica turned to Freddy.

"Freddy." Chica starts.

"What is it, Chica?" Freddy asks turning to the chicken who looked at him.

"Where is Bonnie, Why wasn't he with us today as we played for the children, he's always with us?" Chica asks firmly.

Freddy turned away from Chica staring straight ahead, he was trying to avoid her gaze, she only stared at him, glowering at him, she wanted answers, she wanted them now. "Freddy, Answer me. Where is Bonnie?"

"Chica, It's time for you to move there will be no more talk about Bonnie, Do you understand?." Freddy snaps.

"Freddy! Tell me, Where is he?!" Chica shouts roughly placing her hands on Freddy's shoulders turning Freddy towards her staring into his blue eyes angrily, questioning. Her eyes wanting answers of where her friend, family had gone.

"I asked you to get to work, Bonnie's whereabouts are not important." Freddy answers pushing the chicken away.

Chica's hands left Freddy's shoulders, she fixed her apron. "Fine." Chica then took her leave.

Instead of going right, she chose to go down Bonnie's path, She hurried down the hallway going down the long way until she came across a booth that read 'out of order' she figured it must have been where Bonnie's friend, Foxy stayed. She moved closer to the booth standing in front of it not going further to open the curtain, she knocked on the wooden part of the booth.

"Foxy?" Chica calls out moving away a bit so the Fox could come out of the booth and face her.

Foxy peered his head out, he looked down at the chicken, he sensed she was upset, frightened at that. "You're the chicken from the other night, Chica right, lad?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to disturb you...but I wouldn't have come unless it was important." Chica responds her purple eyes shifting, they were glossed over, she was ready to cry.

"Is this about Bonnie, I didn't see him today out on the stage...Do ye know where he is?" Foxy asks.

"It is. I-I don't know where he is, I asked Freddy to tell me but he wouldn't...I fear Freddy had done something to him..." Chica says as tears fall from her eyes.

Foxy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Don't cry, Laddy. We will find Bon Bon. Ye stay here while I go find Freddy to question and kill him."

Foxy was about to leave when Chica pulled him back. "Foxy, Don't kill Freddy!" She pleads.

"Why not, He's the problem in this whole thing." Foxy comments turning back to her raising an eyebrow in question.

"I-It's not his fault." Chica says.

"Not his fault, Chica. I don't understand ye." Foxy replies scratching his head with his hook confused.

"Just listen to me on this one...Don't touch Freddy." Chica responds.

"Look I'll forget about Freddy for now but he isn't going to get away with keeping Bonnie away, I'm going to go find Bonnie. Ye do as I said and stay here." Foxy says turning away leaving Chica at his booth.

Foxy left Chica in a hurry so he could get started on his hunt for Bonnie, he checked the west hall, he knew he wouldn't of been there because it was an open area. He left there going to the Dining room checking everywhere in there, the kitchen. He wasn't ready to go to the Show Stage. He wandered the halls calling out for Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Bon Bon, Can ye hear me?!" He call out shouting loud enough through out the halls to hear. He didn't care if Freddy heard him, He needed Bonnie to know he was searching for him. He stopped hearing groaning, He heard it again and shifted toward the direction he heard it come from, he walked closer to the Supply Closet placing his ear to the door. Clearly, he heard the groaning and moaning. He knew it was Bonnie, It had to be.

He wiggled the door handle, it was locked. "Hold on, Bon Bon. I'm coming, Don't ye worry, I'm here, It's me Foxy!" He shouts. He stepped away and kicked the door down, He looked down seeing Bonnie sitting there.

Foxy stood in the doorway, his gaze shifted toward the stained black and white tiled floor where Bonnie was propped, the pain in his stomach returned sinking deeper than before as his heart sunk breaking as he was looking at his Bonnie who was limply sitting leaning against the wall. A tear ran down his cheek as he came closer to the bunny, he kneeled down facing the battered Bonnie, he noticed one of his arms was missing, his knees were torn and mainly his face, gone. Foxy was relieved to see Bonnie but Bonnie couldn't see him, he was in the dark.

"Foxy, Foxy! I can't see...Could you turn on the light, It's so dark." Bonnie said his voice shaking from fright, from being in here, in a dark place.

Foxy didn't say a word, he felt like he was frozen. He couldn't bring himself to speak, to tell Bonnie his face was missing, how he had been dismantled.

"Foxy?" Bonnie questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Foxy's heart sank, his stomach churned as he looked at the dismantled Bonnie that sat lifeless on the floor not knowing what had happened to himself, he was asking questions that even Foxy didn't know.

"Foxy, Foxy I can't see...I mean I can see just a little...It's so blurred and so so dark..." Bonnie cried frantic.

"Do you remember anything, Lad?" Foxy asks taking a seat next to the scared purple bunny.

"All I remember is leaving with Freddy, he was so angry...He brought me to this room, I believe it was the storage room...Everything went black from then...I do remember hearing a voice, It was laughing as it put Mike into one of the suits..." He answers.

"Freddy's voice?" Foxy questions.

"N-No...It did sound like Freddy but it was a little darker..." He comments.

"Could there be someone else in the building beside the four of us and the security guard for the night?" Foxy asks.

"I've never seen anyone it's only been the four of us as I know...C-Chica might know, I don't know much...Freddy doesn't trust me as much as he does with Chica, he tells her everything." Bonnie answers.

Foxy sat there with Bonnie who did nothing but stay silent, he didn't know what to say, he was completely out of it. Foxy was silent as he thought about Chica, his thought went back further to what the yellow chicken was saying and what it could mean.

"Don't hurt Freddy, It's not his fault." She cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**'It's not his fault'**

**'It's not his fault'**

**'It's not his fault'**

Those words ran through his head, Foxy figured out Freddy could have taken orders from someone or he had a problem with himself, he took the first answer, he looked back at Bonnie, he needed to pay attention to him than worry about Freddy.

"Bonnie, Listen...I'm gonna go backstage, I remember seeing parts there from nights ago...I'm gonna see if ye face is there still. Are you going to be okay here?" Foxy asks getting up, he was still facing Bonnie.

"Yeah I'll be fine, Be careful, Foxy." Bonnie responds.

Foxy glanced back at Bonnie, he bent down and kissed his head before leaving the room. He ran down the hall going directly backstage, he opened the door to see the dark room, he turned on the light that was by the door, he immediately found what he hoped to find. Bonnie's face.

*Did he just kiss me, Again?* He question, he touched the spot on his head and felt himself smiling inside as he felt his heart warm up.

"He still wants to be with me after all this?" Bonnie questions out loud.

"Bonnie!" Someone that Bonnie recognized, It was Chica called out for him.

"Chica!" He shouted bringing her in the room.

Chica entered the room, her face pained looking at her friend, silent tears ran down her cheeks as she came closer to Bonnie. "Oh Bonnie...I"m so sorry he did this to you..."

"Who is he?" Bonnie asks.

"I should have told you this a long time ago like when we first started this...Bonnie." Chica says.

"Tell me what?" He replies.

Bonnie sat shocked from what he had learned from Chica, he sat their silent thinking about the information he had just received.

* * *

><p>Foxy walked out from the backstage with Bonnie's face, he turned going down the hall where he had come from to get back to Bonnie, he was immediately faced with Freddy who looked slightly sorrowful.<p>

"I hope you know that You're too late, Foxy." Freddy speaks up.

"I'm too late, Mate. I've got Bon Bon's face right here. It's not too late lad." Foxy says.

"That's not going to help him...you're too late for Bonnie and Chica, He's already with them, tearing at them as we speak..." Freddy says.

Foxy puzzled by this, he stood there. "Who is he, Freddy?"

* * *

><p>"Y-You're telling me Freddy has a twin he's been taking orders from all this time." Bonnie says reeling it all in thinking it over<p>

"Yes." She answers.

"And his name's Golden Freddy." Bonnie says.

"Hello guys, I'm so excited to see you." The Golden bear said standing in the doorway, he tipped his hat and only smiled.

* * *

><p>"Golden Freddy, he's your older brother." Foxy says as he was getting the information from Freddy Fazbear, the bear he hardly trusted.<p>

"Yes, I'm only telling you this because I'm tired of this...I was fine with attacking the night guards watching their insides go everywhere and their blood splatter as we put them in suits...But hurting my own family, It hurt me...He's way out of control, he's so strong, stronger than us all...I think he wants to dismantle us." Freddy says.

"I need to get back to Bonnie, and I need to find Chica as well." Foxy says.

"Chica's with Bonnie, I'm sorry I can't let you go. I want to be the one to save Bonnie and Chica." Freddy says.

"What are ye talking about, I can help ye." Foxy responds.

"I'm sorry." Freddy replies. He throws Foxy in the nearest room and locks it.

Foxy pounds on the door. "Freddy, Ye stupid fool, Let me out! You can't do this by yourself, Freddy!" He stopped knowing Freddy had gone already, he needed to find a way out, he needed to break down the door and get to Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Freddy got near the storage room, laying on the floor was Bonnie and Chica, It seemed they had fought hard but failed, Golden Freddy had powered him off. Chica's head was sprung, her eyes were wide and her beak was hanging open, it seemed she was powered off as well.<p>

"Golden, What have you done, Why did you hurt them?" Freddy asks coming closer to him who stood facing away from him, he soon turned to him.

"They can't be used anymore...Their not trusted...They're weak, We will get better animatronics. Freddy I will not be needing you either." Golden Freddy says charging after him.

Freddy backed up. "You need me, Golden. Let's talk about this please!"

Golden Freddy did not listen, he just tore at Freddy until he couldn't move any further, Golden Freddy then powered him off. Golden Freddy looked down the hall seeing Foxy run down the hall, he smiled.

"Well, Well, Well. Foxy, you seem to be working well." Golden Freddy says.

"What did you do to Bonnie?!" He cries looking at the lifeless thing on the floor.

"That pathetic creature, I simply powered him off like I'll do to you, you can join your lover or whatever it is soon." Golden Freddy threatens coming closer to Foxy.

Foxy soon fought with Golden Freddy, he managed to get him backed up in the corner where he had the power to power him off sending him to sleep, Foxy let him fall to the ground with a thud, now that it was over he slowly walked over to Bonnie. He put his face on the ground and picked up Bonnie sliding to the floor holding him in his arms, he was about to turn him on only for the owner to come into the store, Foxy played lifeless.

"My god, Foxy's done it again...My animatronics, they're broken! Who is that golden creature, I never had him in here! Security close the place down, We need to rebuild. When we do make sure to throw Foxy in the storage. We have work to do."

He walked away as well as the people he had with him, it gave Foxy enough time to move over to Bonnie, he held him once again in his arms. "Bonnie, I swear I will find you and put light into your world. I love you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AU: HI There, Thank you for those who read and liked it and also those who reviewed thanks as well, I liked seeing your comments it brings joy to me to know Bonnie's Findings have been liked along with your thoughts about the story. I hope you read the sequel that I had finally put up. It is called Welcome to Freddy's **


End file.
